A Certain Digital Heroes
by general ironox
Summary: The digital world had been attack to protect they last hope. Alphamon had seen they lord Yggdrasill to human word. Now Touma with his friend had to fight to protect Human world and Digital world togerther with they digimon partner.


**I dont own anything about Digimon or To aru majutsu index**

 **The story have been Beta thank to Patriot-112.**

* * *

"My lord the enemy has broken through the gate!," a Knightmon yelled as he rushed into the room.

"Call out every Knightmon and Leomon to push the enemy out of the castle" ordered Crusadermon.

Crusadermon is a tall digimon wearing a pink armor. With wings in each side of her helmet. In her right arm is a yellow shield with cross on it and in the middle of the shield is blue orb. It's name is Pile Bunker.

"Yes my lord" the Knightmon said before he ran out of the room.

"Their army had become more stronger than we expect" Omegamon said, a foreboding tone in his voice.

Omegamon is a bipedal knight Digimon with blue eyes and equipped with white armor. His helmet has a white spike in the front and two yellow spikes in the back. He bears the Crest of Courage on the Brave Shield Omega on its left shoulder, while its left hand ends with a WarGreymon head while the right shoulder has purple spikes, while his right hand is a MetalGarurumon head.

"We must protect the castle and Lady Yggdrasill from them or the Digital world will end" Dynasmon said.

Dynasmon is bipedal knight Digimon with blue/red eyes and equipped with white armor. His helmet looked like a Viking's with a horn on each side.

"What do you think Alphamon" Omegamon said look at the leader of the Royal Knights.

Alphamon is a humanoid Digimon in heavy black armor with a black cloak.

The leader looked around to see every member of the Royal knights look at him. Waiting for his opinion about the attack.

"Our priority right now is the safety of Lady Yggdrasill" Alphamon said "We must hide Lady Yggdrasill somewhere safe".

"But where we should hide her? Because right now, every zone has been attacked, and our army is trying defend those zones," Magnamon said.

Magnamon is a bipedal creature with blue fur with three fingers on each hand. He wears armor on its face, chest, waist, arms, and feet, all of which are colored gold.

"And every ally we had can't help us right now. Olympos XII is in a fight with Titamon. The Sovereigns are help to protect other zones. The Celestial has been corrupt and joined the enemy" UlforceVeedramon said.

UlforceVeedramonis bipedal creature cover in blue armor with blue dragon wings.

"We will not hide Lady Yggdrasill in the Digital world," Alphamon said make everyone look at him confused.

"Then where should we hide Lady Yggdrasill?" Examon said.

Examon is a large red dragon with green eyes, large torn wings, and a large tail. He was holding holding a gigantic black lance on his hand.

"We will hide Lady Yggdrasill in the human world" Alphamon's answer shocked everyone in the room.

"THE HUMAN WORLD!? YOU WANT US HIDE OUR LORD IN THE HUMAN WORLD!?" Leopardmon yelled.

Leopardmon is humanoid Digimon cover in brown armor look like a leopard.

"Please tell me you are joking!?" Craniamon said.

Craniamon is a humanoid Digimon cover in black armor while holding a double edged lance.

"No! We will hide Lady Yggdrasill in the human world. It is the only way" Alphamon said.

"THE ONLY WAY!?" Leopardmon shouted "DID YOU FORGET THAT THE HUMANS ARE THE ONES WHO HAD HELPED OUR ENEMY AND NOW YOU WANT TO HIDE OUR LORD IN THEIR WORLD!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND!?"

"THEN YOU TELL ME WHAT SHOULD I DO LEOPARDMON!?" Alphamon shout back silence the angry knight. Alphamon took a deep breath to calm down

"Look at us, right now every zone has been attacked, along with the Castle. They attack us everywhere. If they had Lady Yggdrasill right now then our world be over," Alphamon said.

Leopardmon clenched his fist and looked down, he had no choice but to agree. Alphamon is right.

"Are you sure that is the only way Alphamon?" Gallantmon asked.

Gallantmon is humanoid Digimon covered in white armor and holding a lance on his right hand and a shield on his left hand.

"Yes Gallantmon, but Lady Yggdrasill will not go alone, one of us will go with her to while the rest will buy a time" Alphamon said.

"Then let me go with lord Yggdrasill! I had stronger defend in all of us" Kentaurosmon said.

Kentaurosmon is bestial Digimon with a human-like upper body and a horse-like lower body with six legs. It has an equine face with a red mane, and purple eyes. He has two yellow wings on his back and a long, flowing tail. The Niflheimr shield in his right hand iwhile the Múspellsheimr crossbow in his left hand.

"No, me. I'm faster than all of us, I can take lord Yggdrasill to somewhere safe before enemy can find us" UlforceVeedramon said.

"I need both of you here" Alphamon said "I already chose who will go with her"

"Who" Magnamon ask.

"Jesmon" Alphamon said making everyone look as the youngest, newest recruit in the Royal Knight ranks.

Jesmon is a white-armored Digimon with a red cape. His limbs are all blades, and the blue circles beneath his leg swords.

"You want me to go with Lady Yggdrasill?" Jesmon said.

"Yes" Alphamon said.

"Are you sure Alphamon?" Craniamon said.

"But he'd just joined us. Are you sure he will fit for this?" Gallantmon said.

"Yes, and with his ability to sense the unusual phenomena, it will warn him when an enemy digimon is nearby," Alphamon said.

"I'm...not...sure..." Jesmon said nervously.

"You need to have confidence in yourself Jesmon," Gankoomon said.

Gankoomon is a muscular, humanoid Digimon who embodies masculinity, particularly the harsh discipline of a father. He wears a jacket over his shoulders.

"Master," Jesmon said.

"If Alphamon said you can do this that mean he is believe in you ability" Gankoomon said.

"Time is short, Jesmon! You and I will go meet Lady Yggdrasill the rest of you go join our force to hold the enemy back!" Alphamon order.

"Yes, Sir!" The other Royal Knight said quickly leave the room.

XXXXX

Alphamon and Jesmon ran as fast as they can to the room, where the gate will lead them to the human world was. In Jesmon's hand, he was holding glowing ball. Just as they come close to the gate, a portal opened in front of them. The two royal knights quickly stopped and ready to fight.

Step out from the portal is female digimon in white armor, she had two blue crescent sharp blades coming out from her shoulder platers. Her face is cover by a helmet, where they can only see her red eyes. The digimon was wielding a massive scythe.

"Dianamon what happened?" Jesmon said notice the injuries the newcomer had.

"Apollomon, he's been corrupted and attacked us, most of the Olympos XII had been defeated" Dianamon said as she fall forward but Alphamon quickly caught her and carried her into the room.

"So, this is the gate that will lead us to the human world?" Jesmon said, as he looked at the giant gate in front him.

"Yes! Time's running out, we must open the gate quickly!" Apollomon said he walk to the stone table in front the gate.

"Time has already run out"

Everyone turned around to see a lion-like Digimon with a humanoid stance and long hair to simulate a mane and sharp teeth and claws. He has extensive armor covering most of it's body and a massive crest holding a sun-like sphere to symbolize its element. His body fur is blue while his mane is purple.

"Apollomon" Alphamon said.

"It's Apollomon Whispered now" Whispered said.

"So you've come to stop us" Alphamon said.

"Yes! Our master had seen through your plan!" Whispered said and rise his hand.

"Whispering Arrow"

Many arrows shoot out from Whispered hand fly at the three digimon. They quickly dodge the attack.

"Divine Sword Grade Alpha"

Alphamon create magic circle in front him then a muti beam shoot out from the center of the circle toward Whispered.

"Jesmon! Quickly bring Lady Yggdrasill and Dianamon to the gate I will hold him!" Alphamon said before he placed a few cards to the stone table.

The gate quickly open and Whispered aimed the attack at the gate to destroy it. Alphamon spread the wings on his back and flies up summon is blade to block the attack.

"NOW!" Alphamon shout.

Jesmon quickly carry Dianamon on his back quickly jump in the gate.

"Judecca Prison"

A wave of the dark energy fly toward the gate. The gate quickly collapse with Jesmon in it.

"Jesmon, Dianamon, Lady Yggdrasill!" Alphamon cried in horror.

"Rising Sun of All Sorrows"

Whispered gathered all solar energy into an ever-expanding black sun and fire at Alphamon while the knight to distract The attack quickly sent the royal knight to gate before it complete collapse.

"Did we stop them?" stepping out from the shadow is Gallantmon, but now his armor is covered in black.

"The attack had made the gate unstable, it's hard to judge if they had made it to the human world or not" Whispered said. "Even if they made it to the human world we will found them soon, since we have allies there, to find them"

* * *

(In the human world.)

Academy City is a city of science, with technology years ahead of the rest of the world. With 2.3 million residents, most being students, it has a lot of schools. And most of those living in the city are what is known as espers with powers from just about anything from controlling electricity to mind control.

It a quiet night until something fall from the sky and quickly disappear in the mid air before it can land. That strange event is just a begin of something big will happen in the clash between science and magic.

* * *

 **Here you guy the first chapter I had think about this story for a long time and here is result. I also so plan digimon partner for our character here what I plan so far.  
**

 **Touma-Jesmon**

 **Index-Sistermon**

 **Misaka-Dianamon**

 **Accelerator-Plutomon**

 **Last Order/Sisters-Tactimon** ** **or Cutemon** /Commandramon**

 **So what do you think about this and who should be digimon partner for other character in Index.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
